Homework help -HermionePercy
by Hannahmaezy
Summary: Hermione visits Percy late at night to ask for help on her homework. Unfortualty for Percy, he is interrupted in the middle of something.


As soon as Hermione stepped into the senior year boys dorm the first thing she noticed was how tidy it was compred to the first years. Harry and Rons dorm has clothes spread accorss the floor, books and paper scattered everywhere, even the curtains seemed constantly askew. but in the senior dorm the clothes were in draws, books stacked neatly, curtains shut, the whole room was even filled with the faint scent of vanilla. she guessed it would have been different had percy not been an occupant in the room, being a prefect and all it would have a significant affect on the inhabitants of the dorm. perhaps some of them went home over chirstmas and even tidied their bedrooms there. percy had that kind of affect on people.

the reason she had come up there was because believe it or not she was having trouble with her homeowrk that had been assigned to her by her arithmancy teacher. her being hermione and all she couldnt go to harry or ron because they would have exclaimed that if she couldnt do it than they had no chance on earth, even off earth considering the amount motivation they seemed to carry towards anything school related. absloutely none, not even a slither. tipicle boys. percy was not tipical however, hermione was sure that he would be able to help her.

upon closer inspection there appeared to be figures occupying three of the five beds. not knowing which one was percy she decided to just call out, which would be the safer option to pulling open the curtains at random.

"Percy?"

The curtains on the bed closest to the door were quickly distrubed as the figure inside moved to pull them back. the first thing hermione noticed about th boy was his hair, even brighter than usual in the dim surroundings and extremely disheveled as if he were just running his hands through it. he wasnt wearing his glasses and his eyes were rimmed with red and half closed, as they would be at this time of night. he was still wearing his uniform, if you could call it that. his shirt was unbttoned halfway, sleeves rolled up, and his prefect badge nowhere to be seen. she also couldnt help but notice that his fly was undone, half of her wanted to tell him so that he could correct it but she thought better of it knowing he could not always keep his clothes in order this late at night.

Hermione couldnt help but feel self consious at how she must look. her hair must be so bushy that it makes her seem small and fraglie, the large books which she was clutching onto must not have helped, taking up at least three quarters of her torso.

"Hermione? what are you doing here?" his voice sounded husky and slurred, so different from the gramatically perfect, slightly bossy tone he takes on while on his prefect duty.

She immedialty felt bad for disturbing him at this time, but the homework was due tomorrow and she could not skip out on it like ron would have done.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my homework? im really stuck and its due tomorrow." hermione asked.

"What homework?" these words were accompaned by a slight yawn escaping his lips, him twisting up his face to try and fight it but finally succumbing to it knowing it was going to catch up to him eventually.

"Arithmancy."

He held his hand out and hermione quickly handed him her book open on the page she was currently working on. he examined it for a while, scratching his head and screwing up his eyes at certain parts. Hermione could almost pinpoint where those parts were, haveing read it over many times herself and managed to follow along with him with her very own memorised version.

after a couple of minutes he handed the book back abruptly.

"Okay, i got it. we can go to the prefect lounge to do it, i dont want to disturb anyone here." he turned and pulled open his bedside draw, reaching for a shiny gold object. so thats where his prefect badge was, hermione thought. he pinned it to the pocket on his shirt and turnd back to hermione. "Just follow me."

He began towards the door with Hermione following closely behind not wanting to fall behind and get lost, especially at the time of night where a date with hagrid in the forbidden forrset would certainly have been in store had she been caught.

As they walked silently through the winding corridors and slightly confusing staircases she could not help but wonder what the prefect lounge looked like. as there were prefects from each house maybe there were disignated areas of each colour. a green, walpered corner with a silver table and chairs. a yellow corner with big squishy couches. or perhaps there were no signs that the houses existed at all, just a fire place and a couple of chairs scattered around the room.

It didnt take long to get there, Percy had obviously practiced all of the routes there to determine which one was the quickest. He stopped infront of a bookself in a corridor i had not yet ventured into on the third floor. This was unlike any of the other entrys. you did not have to say a password like you had to in griffindor, nor did you have to solve the answer to a question like you did to get into the ravenclaw common room. you simply had to place your prefect badge on the shelf and the door would open, the shelf swinging inwards to reveal a room not quite like i had imgined.

The room seemed to glow in the dark, though there were no lights on inside it still somehow seemed to emit i bright orangey glow. three out of the four rooms were covered with bookshelves, some of them with books to aid with study, some on how to act as a prefect or as a head boy or girl. the rest of the shelves were taken up with books purely for enjoyment, as many of the prefects came in the room in their spare time. the other wall was painted a light brown, and almost every inch of it was taken up with little photos of all the prefects from the earlier years at hogwarts.

The centre of the room was filled with big lounge chairs placed around four different tables, which hermione geussed were for each house. each group of chairs showed no visible differences between the houses however, so it gave off a more comfertable feel almost as if they were not in school anymore, but in a room at one of the muggle libraries she visited so much as a child.

Percy walked over to a spot on the bookshelf and pulled out a book with a red spine and a brown cover. he had obviously used that book many times before as he knew its exact spot without even looking. he lead hermione over to a chair and sat down, signalling for her to follow lead. She immediatly sunk into the chair, the leather seemingly swallowing her whole and not doing much to eliminate her feeling of insucurity about her smaller size. She tried to ignore it and sat up with her back an inch or so away from the chair, turning to open the book on the page she needed.

"Okay," percy said, "to figure out the answer to this i would reccomend you read this chapeter in 'arithmancy through time'." he handed the book he her open on a page completely filled up with writing.

"Won't take long," he said.

Hermione had expected him to leave as she was reading, or even give her the book and send her back to her dorm. but he stayed sitting there watching her the whole time, which she guessed was so that he could help her in understanding the book if needed.

But he was not needed. As hermione read the chapter she could see the homework question taking shape in her mind and the answer slowly forming. as soon as she finnished she put the book down and stood up, percy following suit.

"Did it help you at all?" he asked, his voice noticibly more husky than before and his hair somehow messier though she had not seen him touch it.

"Oh yes, definatly. i understand the question now."

"Good," he said, looking down at hermione with a slight smile, placing his hand on hermiones shoulder.

hermione suddely noticed for a second time the state of his dress, the milky pale skin of his chest blending in with the colour of his shirt. and of course his fly was still undone.

"Your pants, theyre undone," she blurted out to him without even noticing.

his smile grew. "well yes, perhaps you walked in on me in the middle of something." she could almost hear the wink in his voice.

Wait, did percy just say that? she wondered. he was always so proper and ordered, trying to set a good example for the first years. she had never even imagined that he would do anything as lewd as that, especially announce that he had done it to her of all people. Hermione couldnt help but get choked up at the thought of it, and did not asy anything in reply.

Percy chuckled, putting his arms around hermiones waist and pulling her closer so that her body was pressed up agains his. he moved his haid so that it was right up against her ear, every breath he took stirring the hair surrounding it.

"Next time you do that," he wispered, "i wont have the willpower to ignore it the whole time were here."

Hermione sucked in her breath and felt a tingling sensation travelling down her spine. She held it in until he eventually moved and walked towards the door.

"Come on, lets go back."


End file.
